


For Your Entertainment

by FalCatrecon



Series: Bunker Debriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, hey look smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For the Gabriel Bingo Square "Fuck me" "I intend to"-----Scratching his nose, he leaned over the engine of the ‘56 Ford Thunderbird and inspected the ancient brittle hose. “Fuck me.”“I intend to.” Said a voice not far from his ear.Dean jerked up suddenly in surprise, slamming his head into the underside of the hood and letting out a string of curses. He glared angrily at the archangel laughing uproariously at his pain. “What the hell man! You’re goddamn lucky I don’t have an angel blade.”





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey, my first attempt at sex in a long while. I think it turned out well, so there's that. XD

The sound of clanking echoed through the bunker’s garage as Dean inspected one of the older cars there. They weren’t his baby of course, but they were in pristine condition having been sealed in the bunker with everything else. Or at least on the surface. The problem were the fluids and the seals which were dried up or dry-rotted. He hadn’t quite realized the extent of the damage until now. It would probably require him to even take apart the engine to clean the residue and replace internal seals. Scratching his nose, he leaned over the engine of the ‘56 Ford Thunderbird and inspected the ancient brittle hose. “Fuck me.”

“I intend to.” Said a voice not far from his ear.

Dean jerked up suddenly in surprise, slamming his head into the underside of the hood and letting out a string of curses. He glared angrily at the archangel laughing uproariously at his pain. “What the hell man! You’re goddamn lucky I don’t have an angel blade.”

That just gained a final derisive snort at the end of the laughter. “You missed me that much Deano?”

“No.” Dean sharply replied before squeezing his eyes shut and pressing at the back of his head. Damn that hurt. He felt a cool hand cover his and the pain faded quickly. He opened his eyes to amber ones only an inch from his own.

The soft worry spread into a mischievous grin. “You sure about that?”

Dean flushed pink and shoved back from Gabriel, very nearly wanging his head on the still open hood again. He floundered a bit before using it as an anchor, physically and socially. “I was trying to fix this…” He gestured to the engine, “but I’m missing parts.”

He nearly sighed in relief when the eyes left him and regarded the car instead. They brightened in cheerful surprise. “Oh man, that’s a classic Thunderbird!” Gabriel ran his hand along the side, his fingers trailing the shape of the headlight. “I haven’t seen one this pretty in an age!”

“You know what it is?” The question slipped out in surprise. He hasn’t thought Gabriel as any sort of car guy since he could just appear wherever he wanted.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pointed at himself. “King of hedonism remember? And this is a nice car.” Those fingers reached out to point at the hose that was the problem. “And that is crap.”

Nodding Dean leaned over the engine again. “Yeah, any rubber parts like that here are all dry rotted.” He poked futilely at the offending part. “Parts for baby are hard enough. These though...” He shrugged.

“Hard you say?” Something suddenly dangled in his view and he had to lean back to bring it in focus. He took the hose from Gabriel’s fingers and inspected it. If he didn’t know better he’d think it was brand new. Considering Gabriel it just might be.

“Where were you when baby needed parts?” Dean smiled down at Gabriel in thanks before turning back to the engine in front of him. He began the process of removing the old hose while continuing to chat. “Hoses aren’t so expensive since I can shorten something of the same diameter.” The nuts easily spun off the bolts, loosening the first hose clamp holding the hose to the engine. “It’s going to be the engine gaskets that will be harder to find.”

His concentration was interrupted by a hand held out in front of him. He glanced at Gabriel questioningly, who raised an eyebrow in reply. “I’m helping. Gimmie the parts.” He wiggled his fingers to accent his point.

“Ah.” Dean placed the first hose clamp into the offered palm. Gabriel’s fingers trailed his own palm as he pulled his hand back. He looked up at Gabriel just long enough to see the spark of humor in his eyes before turning back to the engine. Of course he was just hassling him, it was Gabriel after all.

He tangled with the second clamp in silence before dropping that one in Gabriel’s hand to join the first. He was surprised at how quiet the other man was being and looked over at him as he tossed the old hose aside. Gabriel was staring at him with an intense concentration that sent a shiver down his spine. “What? Do I have grease on my face or something?”

A grin broke across the shorter mans face. “Nah, you’re fine.” He added a suggestive wink. “I was just admiring you…’re car fixing ability.” He offered up the conjured car part with an eyebrow wiggle. “Want my hose?”

“Just… I… ugh.” Dean snatched the hose from Gabriel and turned back to the car. He was determined to at least finish this much, whatever Gabriel said. He could hear the archangel in question laugh behind him and was glad he couldn’t see the blush starting again. He reached out a hand. “If you’re going to help pass me one of the clamps.”

“Oh you’re no fun.” Dean could hear the pout in his voice as he felt the cool metal of the clamp get placed in his hand. Nope, he wasn’t going to address that at all. Nor the fact Gabriel has moved to behind him and he was almost positive he could feel his eyes on his backside. What the hell.

He stuck his hand out again for the next piece. What felt like a light kiss grazed his fingers as the last part was placed in his hand. He snatched his hand back and turned around roughly. “Seriously Gabe, what’s your problem?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gabriel spread his hands out as if to show there was nothing there, but Dean could see the sly grin on his face. It was infuriating.

Dean could feel the metal biting into his palm as he tightened his grip. He stepped into Gabriel’s space, trying to be intimidating. “You’re just pissing me off.”

Gabriel sighed and shrugged. “Look. You ignore subtle so I figured a different tact might work.”

Dean closed his eyes and took a long breath, trying to relax the death grip he had on the car part. “What.”

“Yeah, you know. Like those women who are essentially me? I was Dr. Sexy? Hell, I even gave you porn of me in your favorite series.” Gabriel grinned up at Dean as he reached out to rest a hand on his chest. “Did you watch it all the way through?”

Dean's eyes snapped open to stare down at the archangel. He had watched it, to be perfectly frank. It had actually stayed true to the franchise in style and choice of women, surprisingly enough. He really wasn’t sure how to respond to Gabriel. The beaten down part of his brain from childhood immediately said no, but the part of him that had learned and grew out of the good soldier was giving a resounding maybe. And that… that was… Huh.

Gabriel’s grin widened the longer his hand was allowed to stay. He began to slowly rub circles with his thumb. “I’m not going to force it, but think about it.” His grin sharpened. “Willing is so much more fun.” Gabriel dropped his hand and stepped back towards the car.

Dean let out a slow shaky breath and stared at him. It wasn’t something he had ever given thought to, but now he couldn’t not think about it. A being that could manipulate time and space who had done a long stint as Loki… What wasn’t interesting about that? The things he could probably do and have done to him, well. It was food for thought anyway.

Gabriel stared back, his grin softening just a little. He patted the side of the car. “In the meantime, don’t you have a car to fix?”

“I, uh, yeah.” Shaking his head to clear it, Dean looked down at the hose clamp still in hand. He was surprised Gabriel let it go, but appreciated it. He took another slow breath before joining the smaller man by the car. Leaning back over the engine, he secured the other end of the hose properly, though he kept looking back up at Gabriel the whole process.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at how skittish Dean was being. Leaning forward himself, he lightly trailed a finger along Dean’s arm with a grin.

Dean quickly stood up and slammed shut the hood of the car, just barely missing Gabriel in the process. He should have known Gabriel wouldn’t stop. Teasing was in his nature. Part of his mind quietly reminded him it wasn’t teasing anymore, that those touches were promises. He mentally growled at that part as he glared over to Gabriel, who seemed unfazed. “Why are you doing this?” He threw up his hands in frustration, not really thinking about his words. “Why me?”

Gabriel crossed his arms and leaned his head back with an exasperated sigh. “What is with you and this self worth thing?” He reached out and grabbed Dean’s shoulders, making sure he was looking him in the eye. “Why not you?”

Dean flushed and tried to push Gabriel back, but was reminded exactly what he had gotten the attentions of when the shorter man didn’t even budge. “Look. I’m just another hunter, a human. I’m not anything.”

Laughing a little, Gabriel lightly thunked his forehead against Dean’s chest and let it sit there. “You mean the only hunter in all my eons who figured out what I was and convinced me to stop hiding and not just think of myself? A human who fought me on my own turf multiple times and would have won if I’d been a real trickster?” 

Dean stared at the top of Gabriel’s head for a long silent moment. It was true, he knew, but in the grand scheme of everything was it really that much? It wasn’t like he had been the only one there, and other hunters he was sure were just as good. “So?”

Gabriel’s head shot up and his grip tightened ever so slightly. There was no joking in his eyes. “So? So? Do you know how hard it is for a hunter, much less a human, to approach a god, or even kill one?” A wry, sarcastic smile crossed his face. “And how hard it is to get me, an archangel,” his grip tightened painfully to punctuate the word, “to change my mind?”

Dean felt a shiver of fear when regarded with those serious, nearly inhuman, eyes, but the words finally sunk in. Somehow maybe Gabriel actually cared, and that was almost scary in its own right. Alone was par for the course for him and, as far as he understood, for Gabriel too. He at least had Sam, but Gabriel has left all his family behind. Yet a being that alone wanted him, for some reason. He placed a hesitant hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “...Thanks.”

Gabriel’s harsh expression softened into a joking grin. “Plus, you know, you’re hot.”

Dean rolled his eyes and grinned a little back, trying to relax a bit himself. “Yeah.”

“What did you say to the girls? ‘Sucker for a happy ending’?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and let his hands wander down Dean’s arms.

He stepped back, running into the hood of the car. His mind raced, still not one hundred percent sure exactly which way he wanted this to go. Gabriel stepped forward to match, effectively trapping him against the car.

His panic must have shown on his face because Gabriel’s grin faltered. “Hey, you okay or not?”

Dean took a breath to steady himself, his mind grabbing the first surface reason for his panic. “I… uh. You’re a dude.” 

Gabriel laughed. “Is that all?” He grinned up at Dean. “I can be female if that’s what you want.”

Dean stared down at him, thinking about the option. Maybe, but at the same time it wouldn’t be Gabriel exactly. He shook his head slowly. “For some reason that seems weirder.”

“Makes it easier for me.” He rested a hand on Dean’s arm, testing the waters. He kept his eyes on Dean’s, letting him take the next move.

Cautiously reaching out, Dean brushed a hand along Gabriel’s cheek. This was new and awkward to him. Sure there was the whole dude thing, but Gabriel actually knew him and what he had done with his life. He wasn’t sure how to approach this without his bravado and lies in place. Looking into Gabriel’s eyes he realized it just might be the same for him. To find another who really knew you was hard to do, and while he couldn’t read minds like Gabriel could, he certainly knew Gabriel. Not the Archangel, not Loki, but Gabriel.

Gabriel seemed to soften at the awkward gentleness that Dean was offering. He carefully pushed Dean down to sit on the hood of the car, bringing him closer to his level. It was only a couple of inches but it made the difference by putting them at eye level to each other.

Pausing a moment, Dean made a decision. All or nothing. He pulled Gabriel forward and kissed him softly, finding an almost electric taste to the angel’s lips. His hands trailed down the shorter man’s back, coming to rest on his hips.

The grin couldn’t be helped as Gabriel was pulled into the kiss. His own deft fingers found their way under the hem of Dean’s shirt, brushing against skin. He nestled himself nicely between Dean’s legs in an effort to get closer, his fingers trailing along to rest at his tailbone.

Dean’s resolve faltered for a moment at the touch, but he doubled down, winding his own hands up under Gabriel’s shirt. His fingers explored unfamiliar territory, finding hard muscle where he was used to softness. Straight lines instead of curves, yet still not so different. He deepened the kiss, losing himself to the moment.

Gabriel opened his lips to Dean’s insistence, letting him explore his mouth and chest. His own hands wandered up his spine, hiking up his t-shirt. He huffed a little in annoyance and pulled a hand free to snap the offending garment away.

“No magic.” Dean grabbed Gabriel’s hand before he could snap. It was his turn to smirk a bit, knowing it was frustrating to the archangel. He lightly pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Just us.”

“Fine.” Gabriel grumbled but complied, his hands working at lifting and pushing Dean’s shirt off instead.

Dean helped him, lifting the shirt over his head. He could feel that Gabriel’s hands were already exploring the uncovered skin before he could even see again. It was when he was looking for a place to put his shirt that he remembered exactly where they were. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had sex with an angel in a car before (who else could say that), but that had been nearly ten years ago and when he had no personal space to call his own. “Okay, maybe a little magic.”

Gabriel grinned up at him, easily following the thought process. He raised his hand, poised to snap. “Bed?”

“Bed.” Dean nodded in agreement, an echoing grin on his own lips.

A snap later and Dean found himself laid out on his own bed, Gabriel straddling his hips. He wasn’t a fan of angel-air, but this he could get used to. He reached out to tug up on Gabriel’s shirt.

Gabriel complied easily, his shirt tossed onto the floor. He settled back to survey the man stretched out beneath him. His expression softened into a smile as he softly ran a hand along Dean’s stomach.

Dean’s breath caught. Something in Gabriel’s face screamed angel and it didn’t matter he was physically male. He was Gabriel and that’s all that mattered. He pulled Gabriel down for a fierce kiss, hands digging into his shoulder blades.

Gabriel’s fingers ruffled through Dean’s short hair, thoroughly enjoying the kiss. He had to break it to scoot down Dean to be able to reach the button on his pants. He leaned down and pressed a kiss right above the button, looking up into Dean’s face.

There was no way Gabriel couldn’t feel how hard he was, his hand was resting right on him. Dean nearly hissed at him, weaving his fingers in his hair. “Gabriel.”

An unfortunately familiar grin spread across the angel’s face. “Yes?” His fingers slowly outlined the shape beneath the fabric. “You want something?”

This time Dean did growl. He tried to pull him up by the hair he had a grip on, but Gabriel was immovable. He was unruffled save for his hair, and instead lightly mouthed the bulge this time.

A soft whimper escaped Dean, and he tried to sit up and show Gabriel exactly what he wanted. Instead he got a hand on his chest easily holding him in place. “Nope. Tell me. What do you want?”

Dean glared down at the offending hand before meeting Gabriel’s eyes. He flushed, realizing what he wanted and how cheesy it sounded. His answer escaped softly. “You.”

Gabriel’s eyes softened at the answer, showing he heard. He still tilted his head with a smile. “What was that?”

Dean smacked futility at Gabriel’s hand still on his chest. “You, damnit. I want you.” He couldn’t help the faint blush suffusing his cheeks at the admission.

Humming cheerfully, Gabriel made quick work of the button and zipper below him. He allowed Dean a little bit of freedom again to help shimmy his pants and underwear off, but quickly settled back on his legs.

Whatever protest Dean was about to give was cut short by a slow tongue running up his length. His hands tangled in Gabriel’s hair again, but gentler this time. Maybe he didn’t have to be able to move after all. He could feel the smile against his sensitive skin, so he tugged on his hair on principle.

Those lips didn’t take long before they were teasing the tip, blissfully ignoring Dean’s attempts at moving. His tongue joined the teasing, swirling around the edge in the most delightful way.

Just as Dean was about to protest the teasing and try to goad Gabriel further, the other met his eyes with a grin that made the words evaporate. He kept that eye contact as he took him in his mouth, all the way to the root. Dean’s eyes slid shut with a groan, “Fuck me.” 

He felt more than heard the faint chuckle in response, the vibration sending shivers all through his body. Gabriel slowly slid off, his reply ghosting across his saliva-wet skin. “Didn’t I already answer that?”

“You stopped.” Was all Dean could manage, trying to pull together a slightly more coherent response. Gabriel rolled his eyes and climbed his way up to Dean’s mouth to kiss him. He slowly rolled his hips against Dean’s, emphasizing how hard he was too. And his pant’s hem rubbed roughly against overly sensitive flesh. “And you’re still wearing pants.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and his hand. “If you don’t mind?” Dean shook his head and a single snap later flesh was finally against flesh. Gabriel’s thighs pressed against his hips, the heat of the angel radiating into him. Taking Dean’s hand, Gabriel leaned back and placed it on his dick.

Dean carefully rubbed along his length, curiosity mingling with his lust. Gabriel nearly purred in pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed, and slowly rolled his hips down against Dean’s. Dean couldn’t help his grin and abandoned the curiosity. He could explore later, right now he wanted to see more of that expression on Gabriel’s face. He rolled his own hips up to meet the next push from Gabriel, his hand’s movements going from soft to rough.

Leaning down Gabriel nibbled at Dean’s collar bone, biting a bit harder at each press of their hips together. He applied one last little bit of magic without asking as he scooted up Dean’s body just a bit.

Gabriel’s hand tangled with Dean’s, and his hand was soon coated in slickness. He raised an eyebrow at the other, and was met with a shrug and grin. Well, it wasn’t like he wanted to get up for a lube hunt so he wasn’t going to complain. Combined with his movement, Dean knew where Gabriel wanted it to go. He pulled him up a little farther, finding him easily pliant when he wanted to be. He purposefully left a wet trail along Gabriel’s tailbone, enjoying the shiver he caused.

He rubbed slowly, pressing at his entrance. He could feel Gabriel’s breath escape against his collar bone, and he took that as invitation to press slowly inside. Gabriel squirmed back, nibbling along Dean’s neck. He moved with a care he knew he didn’t need because the nibbles were getting rougher, impatient. He added the second finger as slow as the first, adjusting Gabriel with his free hand to get to a particular angle. He was able to get just a bit deeper and managed to find the right bundle of nerves, if the sudden shiver was any indication.

Gabriel’s hand reached between them to cover Dean’s hardness with slickness, stroking slowly with the movements of Dean’s fingers as he added a third. He pushed back against Dean’s hand, rolling his hips with each press of his fingertips. He pushed himself up to his knees and lightly pushed Dean’s hand away with a wink. “My turn.”

He pressed Dean’s dick to his entrance, ever so slowly lowering himself. Dean put his hands on Gabriel’s hips, wanting to push him down faster. He didn’t, mostly because he knew Gabriel wouldn’t let him anyway, the dick. He relished every inch more, feeling the heat and tightness surround him. Maybe it was his Angelic nature or simply the moment, but Dean was sure he was running hotter than any woman he had felt. Fully buried, he gave into his want and rolled his hips.

Gabriel pushed back, his eyes closing again. Dean tried to move Gabriel a bit upwards, but found laying flat on the bed was a bad angle for leverage. Gabriel smirked slightly, his movement stilling. He made a disappointed clicking noise. “No need to be impatient.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. The bastard was doing on purpose. There was still a bit of space with the bed’s give, so Dean did his best to move. He was rewarded with a shiver of Gabriel’s, who opened his eyes to meet his. He leaned forward and lifted partly off to be able to reach Dean’s mouth to kiss, though kept his hands down on Dean’s hips to keep him imobile. Dean took the kiss, but nipped at Gabriel’s lip as he pulled away. Being barely in was more maddening than fully sheathed. He wanted more.

Gabriel must of taken pity or got impatient himself because he sunk back down hard. It was Dean’s turn to close his eyes, the sudden movement euphoric. Dean gripped Gabriel’s hips futility, his inability to control the pace that Gabriel was setting oddly exciting. 

With every new lift and sink he could feel himself that much closer. He reached between them, letting his fingers trail along Gabriel’s length. He felt a hiccup in the rhythm, a twitch of internal muscles that made himself twitch in response. Maybe he wasn’t completely out of control. He quickly found the more out of sync to Gabriel he was, the more erratic Gabriel’s hip twitches were. 

“Dean…” Gabriel near whispered, his hand wrapping around Dean’s wrist. Not stopping him, just feeling, touching. 

Dean let his movements sink into the pattern, faster now. His free hand reached out and touched Gabriel’s cheek, his thumb brushing his lips and getting a soft kiss in return. “Gabriel…” He was so close, and if Gabriel’s pace was any indication, so was he.

Gabriel gave one past push downward, as hard and deep as he could push Dean. Dean could feel the pulsing ripples, feeling his own orgasm shake through him. He barely registered the warmth across his stomach, his hands moving back to Gabriel’s hips to push up into as much as Gabriel was pushing down. His fingers twitched as he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Damn.”

Gabriel huffed out a laugh as he ran a finger along Dean’s chest, coming away wet. “I agree.” He didn’t move, not that Dean wanted him to. He loosened his hold on his hips and let his hands wander along Gabriel’s chest. With the lust expended he was curious again. He followed the curve of his muscles, tracing the edge of his hips. Gabriel’s own hands weren’t still, though Dean was sure he never really was.

Gabriel’s fingers trailing through the now sticky mess on his stomach reminded him that maybe he should clean up. That drying in hair sucked. He still didn’t really want to move, even though he had already softened. He instead watched the path Gabriel was making. “What’s that?”

Gabriel looked up suddenly, the back down at what he was doing. He smiled ruefully. “Just making a mess apparently.” He ran his hand down Dean’s chest, the said mess disappearing with the movement. Dean was pretty sure it was something, but he wasn’t going to push. He’d look into it later.

Instead he reached out to pull Gabriel down to him. Gabriel leaned down willingly, kissing him softly. The last contact caused a tiny last shiver as Gabriel settled down next to him. He rolled just slightly to be able to pull him to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. It must be the angel because he was like a furnace, nice and warm. Also as a plus side, they didn’t have to get up to clean or anything. He curled around the shorter man simply because he could. He hadn’t really been paying attention before, but even after all that activity he smelled more of sweet and chocolate than anything else. Huh. Did angels even sweat?

Gabriel almost seemed surprised at the full body snuggle, but settled into it quickly. His hands wandered down Dean’s back absently, trailing swirls into his skin. Dean swore the angel couldn’t sit still if his life depended on it.

Reality began to sink in again, and Dean pulled Gabriel in just a little tighter. He didn’t want to ask, but he didn't want to assume either. He knew both their natures normally and he wasn’t sure that was exactly what he wanted. Yet he wasn’t quite sure how to express it without sounding… What, sounding like he cared? That’s pretty much how he wanted to sound, right?

Gabriel’s own hands seemed to tighten against his back too, and Dean felt a faint kiss against his collarbone. “Don’t worry.” There was another kiss. “Don’t forget what I am.” This time he could feel the grin against his skin. “Your prayers have been heard. I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean mock glared down at the top of Gabriel’s head. “You read minds now?” He was honestly a little relieved. He hated talking about stuff like that. Though there was stuff he kinda didn’t want Gabriel to necessarily overhear. Over-think? Either way he did value the privacy that was his mind.

Gabriel looked up to meet the glare with a wink. “Always have. But that was directed right at me. How could I not hear?” He lightly kissed the tip of Dean’s nose. “I promise not to go poking around.” He snuggled back down into Dean’s arms, letting out a small laugh as he did so. “Had enough of that in TV land.”

“Hey!” Dean mock-tried to shove Gabriel, who of course didn’t budge. He kinda figured something of the sort since that whole thing started with Dr. Sexy MD, his guilty pleasure. He grumbled at Gabriel, belying his noises with another soft kiss to his hair. “Not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair princess. We gotta make do.” Dean could feel those series of lines again, patterning into his back this time. “I think we’re doing pretty good right now.”

Dean had to agree. This was one of the last places he’d have ever figured himself. His life especially was a series of massive disasters, and he was glad for times likes these, times to just revel in comfort. He was, right at that moment, honestly happy.


End file.
